


Kinktober 2019

by Sanders_sin_bin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, kinktober2019, tags will be added as this work is updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanders_sin_bin/pseuds/Sanders_sin_bin
Summary: Kinktober 2019 prompts for Sanders Sides.





	1. Day 1 - Angry Sex (Dukexiety)

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating as regularly as I can, but with school I can't say with confidence I'll be able to update everyday. But I do want to complete all the prompts so Kinktober may continue over into November, but that's okay, right?

Remus needed to shut up. Thomas was travelling, so Virgil was already working extra hard that day. But now he also had to deal with Remus shouting out _every possible thing_ that could go wrong. Though Patton did his best to help calm Virgil's nerves, Remus would make it worse by rambling about plane crashes or getting kidnapped by the cab driver.

Thomas eventually managed to fall asleep in the hotel room, bringing the end of an exhausting day. Virgil said goodnight to an equally exhausted Patton (travelling wears a lot on one's emotions) before sinking down to his bedroom.

"Virgil!" Remus exclaimed as Virgil appeared. Virgil groaned at the sight of Remus laying down on his stomach with his feet in the air and face cupped in his hands on the foot of his bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he snapped as Remus moved himself into a sitting position. Remus just shrugged.

"Hey, did you know hotels have a greater risk for catching on fire? And, oh! We're on the top floor! Imagine being trapped by fire as the building starts to collapse-"

"_You_-" Virgil went over and clamped a hand over Remus's mouth. "Need to shut up. _Now_."

Once Remus was over the initial shock of Virgil's actions, his eyes grew dark as he gazed up at Virgil.

"All you've done all day is stress me the fuck out," Virgil growled as he pushed Remus away, causing him to fall back on the bed. "And my day is done. So you need to shut your mouth so I can at least _try_ to get some sleep tonight."

"Why don't you make me?" Remus teased as he lifted his head from the bed, earning a glare from Virgil.

Virgil grabbed Remus's shirt and pulled him up, causing Remus to stumble a bit as he stood. Virgil didn't give Remus much time to find his balance, though, before shoving him down to his knees.

"Unless you safeword out," Virgil growled as he sat on the foot of the bed to be closer to eye level with Remus. "You need to put that dirty fucking mouth of yours to good use."

"Okay," Remus smirked, and Virgil immediately slammed their lips together. Remus would usually put more effort into fighting for control, but Remus can also tell when there's a fight he can't win. So he let Virgil shove his tongue into his mouth and just savored the sensation.

Virgil separated and pushed Remus down so he was level with his crotch. Remus lifted his hands to Virgil's jean zipper and Virgil lifted his hips to let Remus pull his pants down. Remus took his boxers down with them and wasted no time to lick a long stripe up Virgil's half-hard cock, causing him to gasp.

"Remus," Virgil warned. Remus laughed before taking all of Virgil into his mouth. Virgil had to fight back a loud moan. Remus was damn good at sex. And given any other circumstance, Virgil wouldn't have hesitated to praise him for it. But not now. That wasn't what tonight was about.

Virgil's hand eventually grabbed Remus's hair, causing Remus to let out a groan.

"Nope," Virgil huffed as he pulled Remus off his cock. "I've heard enough from you today. I don't want to hear a sound from you, or we're stopping and I'll finish myself off and send you to your own room."

Remus's eyes widened, but he found himself eagerly nodding.

Remus was a naturally loud person, and that definitely carried over to sex. He loved to let out lewd moans and gasps. He'd vocally respond to any sort of stimulus, and usually the other sides reveled in his sounds of pleasure. He wouldn't hesitate to shout and yell out his partner's name to let everyone know who was treating him so good.

So tonight was going to be a challenge, but _fuck_, the thought excited him.

Remus eagerly took Virgil's cock back into his mouth, fighting off a groan as Virgil pushed his head down so his cock hit the back of his throat.

As his mouth worked up and down Virgil's cock, Virgil's hips involuntarily bucked into Remus's mouth, causing him to gag. Virgil moaned at the sensation and Remus couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his mouth.

At that, Virgil pulled him off again. Remus pouted for a moment before Virgil pulled him up off his knees.

"On the bed. Now."

Remus scrambled onto the bed as Virgil kicked off his pants that had been bunched at his ankles. He slipped his shirt off, leaving him completely naked.

He turned toward a dark eyed, blushing Remus and snapped his fingers, causing Remus's clothes to come off in an instant. Remus drew in a sharp breath as Virgil moved to be above him.

"Remember. Not a word, not a sound. Got it?"

Remus knew this was a way of Virgil asking for consent, so he quickly opened his mouth to say yes. But when Virgil saw the eager look on Remus's face he raised an eyebrow and Remus snapped his mouth shut and opted to nod instead.

"Good," Virgil said before summoning a bottle of lube and popping the cap open.

Virgil kissed Remus as he inserted a finger into Remus's hole. The kiss was rough and Virgil seemed to lost any sense of self restraint. Remus worked hard to stifle his moans, but as Virgil harshly bit his lip and added another finger, it became much harder.

Remus knew Virgil was purposefully avoiding his prostate. He'd had Virgil's fingers up his ass plenty of times to know. But he said nothing in protest, knowing that would just end this altogether.

Virgil stopped kissing him and pulled his hand away, and Remus wanted to whine from the sudden loss of all contact. He bit his tongue and looked up at Virgil with pleading eyes as he lubed up his cock.

"Ready?"

Virgil's fingers hadn't given Remus as much prep as he usually would give, but he knew Remus sometimes liked it this way. Plus, Remus knew that if he shook his head, Virgil would pause to give him the prep he wanted. But right now, he was ready, and eagerly nodded his head.

As soon as Virgil got the okay, he inserted himself into Remus quickly, bottoming out and causing Remus to cry out as he threw his head back. When Virgil didn't move, Remus jerked his head up.

"Remember what I said?" Virgil growled as he lifted his hands to Remus's balls to give them a rough squeeze, causing Remus to open his mouth in a silent scream. "And what did you do?"

Remus said nothing as he stared up at Virgil in a silent plea.

"You still wanna use that mouth of yours?" Virgil asked as he slid out of Remus, causing him to wince. "Then _beg_."

"_Please,_ Virgil," Remus whined. "_Please_. I need you so bad, you make me feel so _good_. I'm sorry about making noise, I'll stay quiet. Just _please _let me have your cock-"

Remus continued his incoherent jabbering in that high, bitchy tone of his that Virgil mostly loved and sometimes hated. Remus had no shame, willing to do anything to get what he wanted, and God, Virgil loved that about him. Virgil reached down and grabbed Remus's cock, causing his breath to hitch as he quickly shut his mouth.

"Last chance," Virgil said. Remus nodded, and Virgil let go of his cock and slammed back into him, this time hitting Remus's prostate, causing his back to arch as he threw his head back, biting his tongue to stop any noise.

Virgil was relentless as he continued to thrust into Remus. He caught Remus's lips in a rough, messy kiss. Remus's hands went to Virgil's hair, grabbing tightly and pulling, causing Virgil to groan.

"Touch yourself," Virgil commanded in a mutter before reattaching their lips. Remus fought back a moan as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. He moved his hand quickly, trying to pump his hand to match Virgil's pace. His movements were uncoordinated and sloppy, but it was more than enough.

Remus pulled back from kissing Virgil to try and focus on holding back every whimper that wanted to escape his mouth. Virgil in response moved his mouth to nip at Remus's jawline and neck, marking Remus the way he knew Remus loved.

Remus was so close. And by the way Virgil's thrusts were starting to stutter, Remus could tell that he was, too.

Remus came first, biting his lip to stop himself from making noise as he came over his chest. His breathing grew heavier, however, and he squeezed his eyes shut from the overstimulation of Virgil still ramming into him.

Virgil rested his head on Remus's shoulder, so Remus started to placed open mouthed kisses to whatever inch of Virgil's skin he could reach. Virgil's thrusts became erratic and his muscles tense as he came, moaning out Remus's name. Remus pulled him into a hot kiss as Virgil rode out his orgasm.

Virgil pulled out of Remus, causing Remus to bite his lip again. Virgil leaned down to kiss Remus again, but this time much more gently.

Virgil grunted as he pushed himself up to get a washcloth. He peppered gentle kisses all over Remus's body as he cleaned him up. Remus allowed himself to hum happily at the contact.

Virgil snapped his fingers to put himself in pajamas, but let Remus be since he knew Remus preferred to sleep naked anyways.

"You okay?" Virgil asked as he covered both of them with the comforter.

"Yeah," Remus hummed as he snuggled into Virgil's side. Virgil wrapped an arm around Remus and held him close against his chest, exhaustion crashing onto him. It had been a demanding day.

Virgil was enjoying the heat radiating from Remus's body but then-

"Did you know one in every two hundred people die during sex? What would you do if while you were fucking me I-"

"Oh my God shUT THE FUCK UP!"


	2. Day 2 - Sleepy Sex (Moxiety)

Between yawns, Virgil was pressing soft kisses all over Patton's cheek and jawline.

"Virgil, let me unlocked the door," Patton said as he fumbled with his keys. Though a tad exasperated, his eyes were soft and his tone was fond. Virgil hummed and stopped, but rested his head on Patton's shoulder.

Patton opened the front door and two went inside and shed off their shoes and jackets with huffs of relief. Virgil lazily pulled Patton to him and placed lingering kisses all over his face.

"Come on, it's late," Patton said with a smile as he brushed hair away from Virgil's face. Virgil yawned, bringing home his point. "We should get to bed."

As much as Virgil wanted to continue kissing his boyfriend, he couldn't deny how tired he was. After spending the night out with friends, they were both slightly tipsy and both very tired.

Patton took Virgil's hand and led him to their bedroom to start getting ready for bed. After slowly washing his face and brushing his teeth, Patton went to change into pajamas. As he took off his shirt, Virgil wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey, sugar," Patton smiled through a yawn as Virgil placed kisses on his shoulder.

"You looked gorgeous tonight," Virgil muttered.

"So did you," Patton replied as he turned to kiss Virgil.

The kiss was slow and slightly uncoordinated, but neither of them minded as they pressed their bodies closer together, feeling each other through their pants.

"Are you up for it?" Virgil asked as Patton yawned.

"Yeah," Patton replied. "Just go slow."

Virgil guided Patton to the bed. The two connected their lips again as Patton laid down, Virgil hovering over him.

“How far, babe?”

“All the way, please,” Patton moaned against Virgil’s lips. “Need you.”

“I got you, baby,” Virgil muttered as he kissed Patton again. They paused only to strip until they were both completely naked. Patton pulled Virgil back to him and gasped as Virgil’s hand brushed over his cock.

“Virgil,” Patton moaned as Virgil slowly pumped his cock. He whined as Virgil’s hand left him to grab the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer.

"One sec,” Virgil grumbled as he clumsily popped the cap off the lube.

The exertion of it all was adding to Patton’s sleepiness, and his body was fighting against itself as it wanted to sleep but also to revel in all the pleasure Virgil was giving him.

Patton was jolted a bit more awake though as one of Virgil’s fingers circled his hole.

“Ready?” Virgil muttered in a deep voice. Patton quickly nodded and gasped as Virgil pushed his finger inside of him.

Virgil’s fingers weren’t as coordinated as they usually were, but it was still enough for Patton as he moaned at the feeling. Virgil cock occasionally twitched at the sounds coming from Patton’s mouth, and the promise of what was to come.

“Virge, I’m ready,” Patton huffed out. “_ Please _.”

Virgil didn’t need to be told twice. He lubed up his cock and pressed into Patton, both of them groaned at the sensation as they reached out and locked hands.

Virgil slowly rocked his hips, breathing heavy as he pushed into Patton. Patton let out a sudden gasp, and Virgil knew he hit the spot he was looking for.

Virgil found he couldn't get himself to move much more faster, but neither of them minded. Their foggy minds could only focus on the feeling of the other, reveling in the slow movements in close contact that awoke every nerve in them.

"Virgil," Patton groaned. Virgil unconnected their hands to reach down and grab Patton's cock. Patton whined and grabbed onto Virgil's hair, pulling him into a kiss.

All their movements were uncoordinated and graceless, but it was _enough_ and they were _perfect_.

Virgil's hips started to stutter even more as he grew closer to orgasm. He roughly kissed Patton, teeth knocking together slightly as he came, Patton muttering sweet nothings against his lips. Now that he had stilled, he put all his attention to his hand on Patton's cock.

"V-Virgil, I-I'm-" Patton gasped as he came over himself. Virgil let go of Patton's cock and pressed gentle kisses on his neck. 

Virgil slid out of Patton, kissing Patton's forehead as he winced. He collapsed onto the other, both of them breathing heavily as the exhaustion hit them like a freight train.

Virgil had to force himself to get up. He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned Patton, movements a bit awkward as he was fighting off sleep.

Virgil collapsed back onto the bed. Patton immediately grabbed onto him and pulled himself to Virgil's chest, Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton.

"I love you," Patton murmured against Virgil's neck.

"I love you, too," Virgil whispered back before the two of them quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I've finished kinktober, requests will be open on my Tumblr @sanders_sin_bin


	3. Day 3 - Tentacles (Intruality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m falling behind, but between school work and shitty internet I haven’t been able to keep up. Some days I will try to post two to try and catch up again, that or Kinktober will just carry over into November.

Patton had no idea how it happened. Once he was repulsed by even the thought of Remus. But now here he was, pinned against the bedsheets as Remus kissed him.

Remus was brash. Remus was loud. He was disturbing, disgusting, crazy, and dangerous.

Yet Patton found himself craving him.

Being with Remus wasn’t like any of the others. The others held their restraints around him. They were gentle and careful, even when they were a bit rougher than usual, which Patton did appreciate and love.

But sometimes Patton needed something different.

Remus held no restraint. When Patton wanted something, he asked no questions. Besides the occasional color check and asking for consent, no words had to be exchanged as they grabbed onto each other’s bodies, hot and desperate for the harsh contact

Patton swore Remus was sometimes on the brink of feral, throwing their bodies around, hurting himself and Patton, screaming in pleasure. He was unhinged, deranged.

He was  _ exciting _ .

Patton let out a moan as Remus grinded their clothed hips together. His arms were pinned above his head as Remus held them in place. Their lips moved against each other’s quickly and messily.

That’s when Patton felt something slide up his shirt.

He opened his eyes and-  _ oh _ .

When Patton stopped kissing him, Remus stopped and lifted his head.

“This okay, darlin’?”

Patton nodded as he looked at the tentacles that seemed to appear from Remus’s back. Shiny black with a green underside.

At Patton’s nod of consent, Remus went back to roughly kissing him.

Patton readily reciprocated the kiss, but he kept his eyes open to watch as tentacles pushed up his shirt and grazed over his skin. The tentacles brushed over his nipples and he gasped into Remus’s mouth, earning a smirk from Remus.

The tentacles started to remove Patton’s shirt, and Patton lifted his arms to let them. Remus then attached his lips to Patton’s bare collarbone as his tentacles quickly went back to Patton’s chest.

With his mouth now unoccupied from Remus’s, Patton didn’t hold back from the sounds of pleasure that fell from his lips. He knew Remus loved to hear them, and in return Remus always treated him  _ wonderfully _ .

Patton reached for Remus’s shirt, and Remus let him remove it. The two worked to quickly strip the other of their clothes.

“Can I lift you?” Remus muttered against Patton’s skin. Patton’s breath hitched and his eyes widened as a tentacle gingerly brushed against his wrist.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Patton whispered.

Patton soon found himself suspended in the air, tentacles wrapped around his ankles, waist, and wrists, holding his wrists behind his back and holding his legs still. His cock was leaking and aching as Remus admired the view from his spot on the edge of the bed, cock twitching at Patton’s flushed face.

“Color?” Remus asked.

“Green,” Patton huffed out. “So green.”

The tentacles then pushed him down so he was almost laying horizontally in the air, bringing his face close enough for Remus to kiss him. He eagerly attached his lips to Remus’s as tentacles teasingly circled his hole.

“Remus-“

“They’re self lubricating when I want them to be,” Remus assured him with a cheeky grin. Patton’s face grew redder as one of his tentacles teased his hole.

“Remus,  _ please _ ,” Patton gasped. Remus didn’t need to be told twice. The tip of a tentacle slowly pushed into Patton, causing him to keen as he arched his back. Remus pulled Patton into a kiss as the tentacle pushed farther into Patton before stilling.

Another tentacle made its way up Patton’s thigh and stopped just short of where Patton needed it most.

Patton gasped into Remus’s mouth as he felt the tentacle start to… expand? He pulled back and looked at Remus, mouth opened in pleasure as the tentacle worked inside him.

“I can make them constrict and contract,” Remus explained. “I needed to make them smaller and stretch you first, otherwise it may have hurt you.”

Patton just responded with an opened mouth moan as it constricted and expanded again inside him. Remus gave him a cocky grin before reattaching their lips.

“Remus, please,” Patton whined after a bit, Remus now marking Patton’s neck with bites and hickies. What he was doing right now was  _ amazing _ but god, Patton was growing needier by the second and what he needed was-

Patton yelled as the tentacle moved back and thrust itself back into Patton. Patton started panting as the tentacle set a fast pace. The tentacles lowered Patton a bit more to where he was face level with Remus’s crotch, and Patton didn’t hesitate to put as much as Remus’s cock into his mouth as he could, causing Remus’s head to roll back as he moaned out Patton’s name.

Remus’s tentacle pushed just a little more and-

Patton yelled around Remus’s cock as the tentacle rammed into his prostate, making sure to hit it on every thrust.

Remus held out a hand and grabbed Patton’s hair, pulling slightly just enough to make it hurt just right.

Remus’s hand guided Patton up and down his cock, hitting the back of his throat causing him to gag a bit.

Patton’s eyes were starting to tear up from all the sensations, but  _ god _ it was incredible.

The tears escaped his eyes as the tentacle that had been laying idle on his thigh  _ finally _ wrapped around his cock.

Patton had never felt so  _ much _ , from Remus’s tentacles all over his body, restraining him, up his ass, around his cock, Remus’s hand pulling on his hair, Remus’s cock at the back of his throat - it was all  _ too much _ and  _ just enough _ at the same time.

He couldn’t last much longer. He moaned loudly around Remus’s cock as he came. Remus’s tentacles let go of Patton’s cock and stilled inside him, but he didn’t take it out yet.

Remus pet Patton’s hair as Patton stayed still on his cock as he rode out his orgasm. The tentacles holding Patton’s wrists let go, and Patton quickly grabbed onto Remus’s thighs, squeezing tightly like a lifeline.

After a moment, Patton started to move his head again, causing Remus to groan. Remus removed his hand from Patton head, letting him set his own pace. Patton had been worked enough today - even Remus knew the limits.

Remus moaned out Patton’s name as he came, and Patton tried to swallow as much as he could. He then looked up at Remus with that sweet Patton grin, cum dribbling out the side of his mouth. Remus couldn’t help but kiss that sweet face.

Remus constricted the tentacle to as small as it would go and slowly pulled it out of Patton. Patton winced slightly, and Remus rubbed his arms soothingly.

Remus slowly brought Patton back to the ground and the tentacles let go of him. He quickly stood up to support Patton as he stumbled a bit, as he was a bit dazy and weak from everything.

Remus laid Patton on the bed and summoned a washcloth, peppering kisses all over Patton’s body as he took care of him.

“You okay?” Remus asked.

“Mhm,” Patton hummed happily. Remus climbed into bed with him and gave Patton the post-sex cuddles he knew Patton loved so much, and Patton moved his head slightly to let Remus admire the handiwork he had done to his neck, as he knew Remus loved to mark his partners.

“We have to do this again,” Patton said as he laid down onto Remus’s chest. Remus laughed as he placed a kiss onto Patton’s head.

“Whenever you say, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I’ve finished Kinktober, requests will be open on my Tumblr @sanders_sin_bin

**Author's Note:**

> After I've finished kinktober, requests will be open on my Tumblr @sanders_sin_bin


End file.
